El sello
by lunetC
Summary: Ella no sabia porque estaba aquí, es más ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba... solo recordaba un nombre SU nombre...Kagome
1. Despertar

NA: no soy dueño de Inuyasha o cualquier personaje Ok? Así que no me demanden

Capitulo 1: Despertar

Ella no sabía el porqué estaba aquí, es más ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba. Solo podía recordar algunas cosas y todas ellas muy borrosas: algo sobre una pelea, varios insultos de parte de Inuyasha y lo último era sobre un sello roto, no recordaba bien pero en ese momento siente como un intenso dolor de cabeza le llega . Se sostiene la parte afligida con fuerza como un intento en vano para aliviar el dolor, en eso se da cuenta de algo; sus manos tenían algo parecido a unas garras pero lo más extraño era que ya no recordaba nada, solo un nombre **su** nombre… Kagome


	2. importancias

No soy dueña de Inuyasha así que no me demanden ok?

Capitulo 2: Importancias

Él la estaba buscando desde hace semanas, sus compañeros al igual que él no creían que ella estaba muerta. No… podían sentirlos en sus corazones, buscándola día y noche en todo Japón feudal. Naraku era su ultima prioridad ahora lo que importaba era hallarla y averiguar de qué sello hablaba la otra Inu-youkai. En este momento se dirigían al Oeste, el único lugar que quedaba virgen de su búsqueda solo quedaba un problema; el dueño de las tierras -y medio hermano mayor- Sesshomaru. No importaba pensó, pues solo quedaba esas tierras y kagome bien podría estar ahí… eso se dijo así mismo SI importaba.

NA: Hola ya subí el segundo capítulo! Estoy agradecida con María mi primer review :3 si tienes razón es muy corta pero es un reto de mi misma porque normalmente acostumbro a escribir muy largo entonces como estoy comenzando quisiera probar algo nuevo y bueno eso es todo si no la nota de autora será más larga que la historia


	3. comunicación

Capitulo 3: Comunicación

No soy dueña de inuyasha(ya me estoy cansando de poner eso ¬ ¬)

Desde que despertó no podía recordar nada de su vida o al menos como termino aquí solo podía recordar su –ha de suponer- nombre pero al mirar alrededor de sí pudo notar que estaba en una especie de cueva bastante amplia y que no estaba sola, no ella estaba con… bueno no sabía su nombre solo sabía que estaba ahí y que parecía creer que las miradas mataban pues solo a eso se dedico a hacer el primer día que se despertó. Ya después cuando le dio por hablarle o averiguar quién era ¿qué creen? no contesto, ni siquiera una señal que la escucho -o que estaba vivo- era como si la estuviera ignorándola, ¿extraño? No. Bueno no _**tanto**_ como lo que sucedió el tercer día cuando finalmente le contesto… para callarla. Buen comienzo no?

Na: Hola! Estoy muy emocionada! Ya van 5 reviews :3 jejeje enserio me anima muchísimo saber que les gusta y vale voy a tratar de ir alargando los capitulo solo un detalle que todo esto ya lo había escrito y tengo algunos más pero como que no checan así que si alguien tiene una idea ,sugerencia o algo así enserio, enserio, **enserio** que estaría muy agradecida si me lo comparten bueno eso sería todo hasta luego :*


	4. descripciones

No. No soy dueña de inuyasha.

Capitulo 4: Descripciones.

Irritante. Ninguna otra palabra era mejor para describirla. Cuando despertó no hacía más que interrogarlo o intentar hacer que hable. Cualquiera creería que ahora en su estado youkai sería menos parlanchina, ciertamente no era así. Lástima, pues físicamente no estaba mal. Nada mal

Cerrando los ojos trato de borrar esa ridícula idea ni siquiera saber de dónde vino. Aunque tenía una leve sospecha. Envolviéndose con su propio youki trato de encontrar algo en él que no le perteneciese y… si ahí estaba un youki ajeno al suyo, por el poder y el aura que emitía sabia de quien se trataba. Lástima que estuviera muerto sino el podría matarlo él mismo por intentar algo tan bajo como eso. Obviamente aun lo pensaba como débil y, por ende que con un poco de magia y su youki podía manipular su mente. Estúpido _Padre_

NA: Bueno ta da!? No sé si quedo bien esta, la verdad no me convenció mucho pero ya van dos días que no actualizo y sé que es la agonía de esperar así que decidí publicar para al menos saciar un poco esas ganas de saber que paso. Vuelvo a agradecer a todas las personitas que me mandan reviews enserio que me hacen inmensamente feliz y repito si tienen alguna idea o quieran que algo pase en este fic por favor háganme saber que me ayudarían mucho. Ok eso sería todo hasta la próxima


	5. sonrisa

Capitulo 5: Sonrisa

No soy dueña de inuyasha ni de nada

Aní estaba ella entrenando con una ilusión y lo peor? Que les estaban dando una buena paliza. Ahora bien muchos se preguntaran porque diantres se le ocurrió entrenar precisamente ahora o mejor dicho en esta situación: con una memoria perdida, encerrada en una cueva, con un espécimen casi mudo de un lado de la cueva bueno la respuesta en sí es bastante complicada de explicar pues era como si **debía** entrenar como una **necesidad** , una muy **fuerte.** Lo extraño no era tanto eso si no que apenas pensó en una forma de entrenar apareció un libro que la golpeo en su nariz, literalmente. Cuando logró levantarse del suelo pudo apreciar que el libro estaba abierto en algo parecido a un hechizo que al leerlo -inconscientemente- en voz baja sintió un flujo de energía demoniaca invisible, como si estuviera ahí y al mismo tiempo no este. Después de un tiempo en el que su cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente se relajo. Pero eso no duro mucho porque ante ella apareció otra youkai de cabellos plateados en forma de dos coletas, una luna menguante en la frente y ojos de color ámbar casi oro, con un kimono que gritaba simplemente elegancia y poder. Sin duda pariente del espécimen -como ella le llama- de la esquina que, para colmo de males está acepto ser su tutora frente al libro, una irrevocable decisión (según la youkai) que empezó a lamentar cuando una sonrisa maliciosa se instalo en sus delicados labios

Na: ola! Ya se ya se me tarde en actualizar más de lo normal pero he estado ocupada y no encontraba tiempo pero ahora por fin pude tener mis 5 minutitos. Gracias por maria que sigue leyendo y a las demás que me siguen y me dan su tiempo escirbiendome no saben lo feliz que me hacen hasta la próxima


	6. IMPORTANTE NA

N/a: IMPORTANTE.

Mis más sinceras disculpas para aquellos a los que les gusto la historia y han estado ansiosos por saber pero ha ocurrido algo. Seguiré con la historia eso no lo duden pero como ya lo dije ha sucedido algo. He puesto las razones en mi perfil por si les interesa saber un poco y para compensarlos un poco voy a publicar un one-shot pov sesshomaru (que se ve que les gusta más) y espero que les guste.


End file.
